Le Musicien
by MymymyHello
Summary: Basé sur Amadeus et de la sœur de Mozart un jeune musicien trouve sa réussite à s'inquiéter dans les arts de l'amour, la perfection et l'envie, tout. Tout le en étant le violoniste le plus aimé en France 1700, Blois. Rated T: Scène bref avec la nudité, thèmes sexuels, Profanity J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il soit traduit.
1. Le Musicien

Ses doigts allaient rapidement à travers le manche de l'instrument, fascinant le public, les hypnotiser par les moyens qu'ils ne pourraient jamais même imaginé. Sa posture était extraordinairement parfaite, et son awing confiance. Pas de musique, aucun compositeur. Juste lui.

Un public étonné assisté à la totalité des trois heures, pas besoin de se laisser, pas besoin de taper des mains. Ils ont prié ne finirait jamais. Une telle perfection ils n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Une telle pureté n'avait jamais été portées à leur connaissance. Même le roi lui-même a dû être impressionné. Aucun d'eux n'avait été aussi en amour avec instrument.

La finalé a été à venir, tout le monde pouvait dire à son arc a été le déplacement de la pointe à la grenouille plus en plus vite. Delight rempli les corps de chaque membre de l'auditoire, chaque mendicité pour entendre la mélodie toujours. Que cet homme soit notre sauveur parfum dieu de ce froid de l'hiver! Que sa musique n'a jamais finir ...

Hélas, il l'a fait.

Une fois son arc joué la note finale, un A sur la corde de Ré, il a pris un moment avant de, ses yeux n'hésitant pas à ouvrir.

Le public était heureux, mais comment pourrait-être une telle beauté terminé?

Néanmoins, il leva les yeux et sourit, debout.

Saluant le peuple ne devient plus fort. La fierté qu'il avait en lui comme il a fleuri s'inclina une fois de plus, son seul sourire de plus en plus vaste, une plus grande; grandiose.

C'était la meilleure nuit, il avait vécu.

Prenant un arc dernière le roi lui-même vint à la scène, ses gardes à la suite, leur sourit caché.

Le roi posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, gratitude reste que le public a continué d'applaudir, mais son envie ne pouvait pas obtenir le meilleur de lui. Il était le roi, oui, mais quand at-il obtenir un tel applaudissements? À quand remonte sa vie, ce célèbre? Quand avez-son peuple pour lui remonter le moral après trois heures de rien, mais un instrument et un accompagnateur possible?

Il a dû se calmer.

Ce n'était pas son jour.

"Ce soir, nous célébrons un homme merveilleux jeune, dont l'art est une forme gloire et un plaisir d'avoir. Dont la musique est une passerelle vers la beauté. Ce jeune homme nous a donné un plaisir nous ne sommes pas d'ignorer."

Le roi fit un geste et deux hommes sont arrivés avec une boîte. Le jeune musicien a remis son instrument à l'autre et a ouvert le cadeau.

"Une médaille," le roi dit, "pour votre belle musique."

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers, secouant la main, "Merci, Votre Altesse."

Le roi caressa le dos du jeune homme, puis applaudi, tout le monde en file d'attente d'autre à faire la même chose.

Quelle nuit pour cet homme. Qu'est-ce qu'un début merveilleuse à une nouvelle vie! Quelles joies étaient de l'entourer ensuite? Quels trésors de nouvelles serait déroulée?

En temps opportun, tout allait commencer.

En temps voulu, sa vie serait le coup d'envoi.

En temps opportun, tout allait changer.

En un rien de temps serait-il prêt pour cela.


	2. Le Concurrent

Un adversaire, peut-être un an ou deux de plus que cet homme, avait été dans le domaine plus longtemps et a toujours rêvé d'avoir sa renommée. Hélas, pas de chance. Il était encore un violoniste simple.

Bien sûr, il avait ses moments de popularité. Il a joué aux côtés de l'opéra Babbino O Mio Caro, le public hypnotisé par son jeu à la fois et la voix de la jeune femme.

La jalousie est une chose horrible, et je sais de lui tout à fait bien, mais contrairement à lui la mine n'a jamais eu le meilleur de moi.

Qu'est-ce que cet homme faire pour avoir la vie du jeune homme? Qu'est-ce que cet homme faire pour avoir la gloire du jeune homme?

Qu'est-ce que cet homme faire?

Dans l'envie désespérée, il s'asseyait et écoutait de la musique pendant des heures, fasciné; séduits par ces œuvres magnifiques. Sa vie est devenue une mouche sur un simple pare-brise. Une telle passion bâtirait dans son corps, comme la convoitise pour la musique et les notes. Une telle envie et les désirs lui consommée et mangé vivant.

La jalousie est une chose horrible, mais ce n'était pas sa seule émotion ...

Trouver quelque chose de mieux à jouer était sa mission, de trouver un meilleur travail d'art qui lui est propre, de trouver quelque chose d'étonnant ...

Mais qu'est-ce?

Que pourrait-il être?

Pour voler à partir de ce jeune homme serait une malédiction. Pour voler à partir de ce jeune homme serait une condamnation à mort. Pour voler former ce jeune homme serait le mal.

Il savait sa seule option.

Il se osé le demander. Il se osé même suggérer l'idée au jeune homme qu'il voulait être.

Il a osé, et il l'a fait.


	3. Réunion

Nerveusement, il a attendu pour le jeune musicien.

Enfin, il arriva.

Le jeune homme a tenu son violon dans sa main droite, l'autre main contenant son arc.

Marcher lentement vers l'autre homme il a placé son arc dans sa main droite et étendu un bras, "Didier Moreau."

L'autre secoua, "Satori Duboi."

Ses mains étaient douces. Très douces.

Didier a été un peu intimidé par cet homme plus âgé. Même si son âge était seulement deux ans de plus, il était sur le bord. Etait-ce l'homme ici pour le tester? Était-ce l'homme ici pour lui montrer comment mal sa performance a été la nuit précédente?

Toutes ces présomptions étaient incorrects.

Satori lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

La chambre était décorée avec un piano à queue, des peintures, une vaste cheminée, et la porcelaine fine.

Satori vu Didier's lèvres rouges de, son menton parfait, et sa peau en poudre. Il a vu cils Didier toucher son joues roses. Didier a vu le visage sévère de Satori, mais yeux calmes.

Satori sirotait son thé et précédé de parler, "Je tiens à vous remettre en question."

Didier a été confondu, "Je vous demande pardon?"

Satori poursuivi, "je tiens à vous remettre en question pour me jouer."

Didier craindre cela. Il craignait l'embarras, mais il a gardé sa garde, "Qu'est-ce morceau? Où? Quand? "

Le homme se tenait, en marchant vers le piano et la remise Didier une feuille de musique.

"Maintenant," Satori signe aux gardes de quitter, «ici, et cette pièce."

Didier regardait la musique, puis à son concurrent, "Un duo?"

"Improvisation", Satori a sorti son propre arc et se mit à la colophane, "Ne restez pas là. Préparez votre instrument. "

Le jeune homme était très hésitante, mais a procédé à ce qu'il avait dit de faire.

Satori à l'écoute de son violon comme Didier pratiqué.

Satori mettre un métronome, «Nous allons à ce rythme. Vous êtes autorisé à ajouter ce que vous souhaitez à la pièce, mais il faut s'en tenir à l'essentiel. Compris?"

Didier hocha la tête.

"Un ..." Satori a murmuré: "Deux ... Trois."

Et ils ont joué.


	4. Duo

La piece était assez simple. Il était de l'écriture d'un amateur.

Satori voulait qu'il soit facile juste pour qu'il puisse voir ce que le jeune homme a fait avec elle.

D'abord, ils ont juste joué la musique.. Puis, une fois qu'ils l'entendaient, ils sont devenus plus créatifs.

Revenant à un morceau qu'il avait joué la veille au soir il a fait une section du staccato, jetant Satori complètement par surprise.

Satori est allé dans les notes legato seizième, ajoutant l'échelle ré majeur pour faire bonne mesure.

Cette obtenu Didier inquiète.

Peu importe. Didier était de gagner.

Il jura comme un enfant, il ne serait jamais reculer sur un défi, ni le perdre, donc il a complètement mis en place.

Allegretto, il a joué, de se débarrasser des notes originales et jeter dans les siennes. La première mesure a été Allegretto, la prochaine est saccadé, et le troisième était legato. La clé de signature est allé de 4/ 4 à 8 / 5, Satori en état de choc totale, Satori changé sa signature à 5/3.

Les deux d'entre eux a ignoré le métronome et quelle que soit l'autre jouait. C'était maintenant un véritable duel.

Satori devenait frustré! Ce jeune homme était brillant et sans vergogne! Sa confiance aurait pu l'aveuglait.

Comme ils ont obtenu plus en plus vite, de plus en plus complexe, Satori crié de rage et de coups de pied son stand vers le bas, en jetant son violon sur le sol.

Le son effrayé Didier hors de son siège. Perplexe, il est resté sur le sol, peur de ce que peut faire pour Satori lui.

Haletant, en essayant de trouver une explication à la perfection de ce jeune homme, Satori attrapé il homme par la blouse et balbutia colère des mots.

Hélas, rien n'est venu, et il jeta Didier dos sur le plancher, coups de pied la musique sur le terrain.

Retrait sa perruque et assis sur le canapé, il ébouriffé ses cheveux. Pourquoi doit-il être si parfaite? Pourquoi est-il donc si pur?

Il regarda á le jeune homme dont le visage était maintenant à exprimer rien d'autre que la peur.

Satori a pris un moment pour se recueillir, se trouvait alors, marchant lentement vers Didier et de l'aider à ses pieds.

Satori a sonné une cloche, un serviteur d'entrer.

"Afficher M. Moreau à la porte," dit-il, "et d'obtenir ce gâchis nettoyé."

Didier regardé á Satori sorti, le serviteur qui vient bientôt à lui retirer de la salle.

Peur de ce qui allait venir Didier prochain débat ce qu'il faut faire. Faut-il attendre pour Satori d'envoyer à nouveau pour lui, ou doit-il faire le premier pas?

Satori déjà répondu à cette question, il s'assit dans son étude, l'écriture à la première ébauche d'une pièce qu'il a composée pour le jeune musicien.


	5. Parfaitement

Invoquée une fois de plus le jeune musicien a pris son violon à la résidence de Satori.

Diriger l'intérieur par un fonctionnaire ou deux, il a finalement fait à la salle de musique où Satori jouait déjà.

Didier se leva et regarda les mains de l'homme déplacé à travers le piano avec une telle sagesse, une telle éthique, et une telle précision. Il a vu le impeccabilité et la propreté des mains de cet homme comme il est allé de touche en touche, note en note, et avec les yeux fermés. Didier a été surpris et intimidé, mais comme avant il a gardé son sol et a simplement regardé, un sourire de plus en plus sur son visage.

Une fois que la main gauche de a frapper, un si bémol, il a parlé à Didier, mais avait l'air au piano, "Il ya la musique pour vous sur le stand là-bas."

Didier a vu le stand et était hésitant. Était-ce un autre duel? At-il été puni? Néanmoins, il se dirigea, en observant les notes.

"Je te veux," Satori a commencé, "pour y jouer."

Didier regardé en arrière au piano où Satori toujours dirigé son attention sur les touches, un peu en espérant pour une explication.

Il n'a jamais eu un.

Faire comme il a été dit à son placé son violon sous le menton, a pris un moment pour saisir pleinement les notes en face de lui, ensuite à joue.

C'était élégant. Les notes ont été longues et pleines de vie, mais plutôt apaisant. Et, comme s'il avait écrit lui-même, Didier a joué parfaitement.

Après la première page, Satori regardé en arrière le jeune musicien, sa fascination croissante par chaque coup d'archet et par sa technique parfaite.

Permanent, Satori fait son chemin vers le jeune homme, Didier ignorent. Il regardait par-dessus son épaule, comme Didier rapidement renversé la page, continue sa mission.

Satori écouté les notes dans sa tête une douzaine de fois, mais jamais il ne les imagine comme ça. Jamais dans sa vie s'il avait été cet amour avec la manière dont quelqu'un a joué. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait imaginé ce genre d'interprétation de quelque chose qu'il a écrit.

Didier bientôt fini de la pièce, un vibrato à long sur la corde, presque tomber son violon comme Satori a placé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

En l'absence de reconnaissance de ce que Didier joué, Satori placé un autre morceau de musique en face de lui, Didier un peu inquiet que son jeu était insatisfaisante.

Bien au contraire.

Didier a joué les notes qu'il a été donné. Cinq pages de rien, mais les notes legato et des vibratos. Cinq pages d'un morceau écrit Satori. Cinq pages de la musique Satori espérait remettre en cause le jeune musicien.

Pas de chance.

Le jeune homme a terminé la pièce à un rythme assez rapide, et non pas un défaut a été entendu.

Un peu frustrés Satori placé une autre pièce en face de Didier, cherchant désespérément à trouver des imperfections de ce jeune homme.

Didier poussa un soupir et a continué à jouer. Cette pièce était comme tous les autres: Legato, le vibrato, et apaisante.

Mais par la deuxième page, il a arrêté de jouer.

Satori compte de son erreur.

Le jeune musicien a été lui-même effrayé. Cette transition d'un à partir de cette note à l'autre le déroutait. Ce n'était pas comme il n'avait jamais joué avant. Il ne pouvait pas le faire.

S'asseoir il a présumé qu'il était tout simplement fatigué. Mais toujours préoccupé, il est retourné une mesure et essayé de nouveau, mais c'est la même chose. Il a essayé, encore et encore, et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il était trop perplexe mots.

Il me punit! Didier pensé. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de Satori.

C'était juste un autre test.

Avant le jeune musicien pourrait commencer à jouer à nouveau Satori posa sa main sur la main en s'inclinant de Didier. Le jeune homme a été surpris, mais ne dit rien.

Satori s'agenouilla à son niveau et a fait de la transition, il avait des problèmes avec. Didier hocha la tête. Satori dirigé son attention sur le cou de son violon et lui montra doigté que Didier a reconnu: Il était le doigté de la mesure avant. Didier hocha la tête, mais s'est vite rendu compte que Satori a été fait à la transition.

Il n'a pas été aussi compliqué comme il l'avait fait.

Il regarda son visage Satori attend d'être frustré, mais bien au contraire. Il souriait. Didier a fait une grimace nerveuse, et comme Satori se le jeune musicien est retourné une mesure ...

Et il a joué la transition impeccable.

Croisant les bras Satori sourit une fois de plus. Ce jeune homme était juste un musicien de talent et d'habileté irréprochable. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Et Satori lui apprendrait.


	6. Pour défi

Les leçons ont commencé dès le lendemain, Didier désormais plus soucieux de la perfection que jamais.

Satori placé des feuilles de musique en face de Didier, Didier joue jusqu'à ce qu'il est resté coincé. Satori l'aiderait, lui montrer comment rendre plus facile, et Didier continuerait à jouer.

Après quelques jours Didier maîtrisé l'art de fixer ses propres erreurs, et Satori a décidé de le déplacer un peu.

Le quatrième jour Satori attiré l'attention du jeune homme au piano.

"Jouer ce que je joue." Satori a dit, assis au piano, Didier tirant son violon.

Satori joué une mélodie simpliste et Didier qu'elle a joué en arrière. Satori a joué un air simple et Didier qu'elle a joué en arrière. Peu à peu, les airs est devenu plus difficile et plus dur, mais Didier en permanence entre eux sont retournés.

Après une quinzaine de ces Satori dit Didier, "Gardez les yeux fermés."

Didier a fait comme il a été dit.

Il a joué ce qu'il a entendu, et seulement ce qu'il a entendu. Si il a entendu un D ouverte, il jouerait un ouvert D.

Il n'a pas osé le rendre plus complexe que cela.

Toutefois, Satori a voulu jeter le jeune homme au dépourvu. Ainsi, il a improvisé un ensemble rapide et apparemment complexe de notes que dans un premier temps Didier déconcerté.

Il a pris un moment pour se rappeler ce qu'il avait entendu, alors précédée de jouer.

Flawless.

Satori sourit. Quel Dieu l'avait envoyé la création! Une beauté avec seulement un violon et un rêve! Un homme d'une telle perfection!

Mais cela pourrait ne pas être tout ce jeune homme était.

Ce jeune homme a dû être remise en cause, et qui était l'objectif de Satori:

Pour contester ce jeune homme.

Jouer du violon était une seconde nature. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait pratiquement né.

Maintenant, son travail consistait à faire Didier pense.

Comme Satori se mit à parler, il a fallu que Didier file d'attente d'ouvrir les yeux, «Asseyez-vous."

Didier assis à côté de l'homme plus âgé, "Et jouer ça."

Satori placé une feuille de musique en face de Didier tout pour le piano. Didier était un merveilleux violoniste irréaliste. Oui, il avait une certaine expérience avec piano, mais jamais rien de ce complexe.

Néanmoins, il a accepté le défi.

Il a placé son violon dans son étui et est ensuite retourné au piano, en allongeant ses doigts et commencer à jouer.

Il était nerveux, mais il voulait prouver qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Pourquoi cette question tellement de choses à lui tout d'un coup? Il ne pouvait même pas répondre à cette question pour sauver sa propre vie.

Note après note et touche après touche, le jeune homme a joué, enfin, une faille a été repéré par les oreilles avides de Satori. Néanmoins, il a laissé le jeune musicien se poursuivre.

Une fois que Didier a conclu qu'il regarda son maître avec impatience. Satori ne regardait que les notes, sa main profondément fixée sous le menton en poudre.

"Vous avez fait trois erreurs", at-il dit Didier, "Trouvez-les."

Oui, le jeune homme a finalement été remis en cause.


	7. Une offre de ne jamais laisser passer

Le piano est devenu plus vital pour le jeune musicien que les semaines passaient par. Il jouerait jusqu'à ce que ses doigts saignaient même sans Satori là pour le corriger.

Il a été parfaite, et il refuse d'être rien de moins.

Satori aurait tout simplement regarder et attribuer. Il voulait voir ce que le jeune homme a fait avec ses directions.

Rien de plus.

Touche après touche, après la note après note, Didier a voulu cette pièce d'être parfait. Perfection était son désir, même si ce n'était pas ce Satori voulu. Il ne se souciait plus ce que les gens l'attendaient. C'est seulement à ce que Didier attendu de.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le lendemain matin, il a repéré une lettre glissée sous sa porte.

Rapidement, il l'ouvrit:

_Cher Monsieur Didier,_

_Votre jeu est impeccable et votre style est extraordinaire. Ainsi, le roi vous demandons donc de jouer pour ses filles à la fin de cette semaine. Il veut entendre votre violon et votre violon seul dans sa salle du trône. Son filles Amélie, Nanette, et Hélène sont affichés avec lui._

Nous vous verrai vendredi à quinze heures précises.

Sincèrement, Monsieur Gilmore.

Le roi et ses filles? Ce fut l'occasion d'une vie qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer!

Il se précipita vers sa leçon plus excité, mais inquiet, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie.

"Maître Satori!" At-il appelé comme il est entré dans la salle de musique, "Vous ne croirez pas ce que j'ai été offert!"

Satori a été griffonner des notes pour le jeune homme à jouer et presque abandonné son encrier sous le choc, mais pris ses gardes.

Il se tenait, "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Didier?"

"Son Altesse veut que je effectuer dans son palais ce vendredi!" Didier n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, "Ses filles sont à regarder! Il doit être de la perfection upmost! "

Les filles du roi? Satori légèrement froncé les sourcils à ce sujet. Un homme d'âge de Didier aller devant les princesses de France, peut-être prendre une de leurs mains dans le mariage? Ce fut quelque chose de Satori seulement rêvé.

Prenez une grande respiration, Satori.

Ne gâchez pas les rêves de ce jeune homme.

Satori sourit, encore assez envieux, "Puis nous avons le plus de préparer. Sortez votre violon et nous allons commencer avec l'opéra. "

Didier sourit et tout excité a sorti son instrument, Satori qui fait de lui fermer les yeux et jouer de mémoire.

De toute évidence, l'homme a été impeccable.

Satori le regardait, sa jalousie en hausse, mais dans le même temps, il avait un montant de fierté au sein de lui.

Il a vu beaucoup de lui-même dans ce jeune musicien. Didier's ambition et le rêve d'être parfait était ce qui lui pris. Son désir d'être d'une stature plus élevée tout en raison des notes qu'il a joué était un peu comme même espoir et le rêve de Satori.

Il sourit à leurs similitudes.

Toujours envieux, il n'a pas osé profiter de cette occasion l'écart de Didier. Il voulait d'avoir ces moments alors qu'ils ont duré.

Il voulait le meilleur pour lui.

Et à cause de ce qu'il voulait pour ce jeune homme, il cessé d'enseigner Didier, et lui a recommandé à l'autre.


	8. Dîner & Violins

Dressed in his finest Didier played for hours as the daughters and the king himself watched and listened, everyone in the room in pure awe.

However, Didier wasn't in the best mood.

His master had just told him to find a new teacher. Was there something wrong with his playing? Was there something wrong with _him_?

All of these were possibilities, but while he had the moment he took it, and continued to play for the royal family.

The daughters sat together, all of them watching in pure amazement. What a gorgeous violinist stood before them. The most handsome man they had ever seen played the instrument that seduced them the most.

Yes, they all wanted him.

Only one could have him.

At the last piece his eyes remained closed, but the crowd in front of him knew very well that he was done.

The princesses stood and applauded. Like the concert weeks ago he continued to look down, then finally smiled and bowed.

The king came up to him, patting his back, "You are a fine musician, monsieur."

"Merci." Didier bowed to the king.

"I insist you stay for dinner." The king said, startling Didier as he put his violin away.

Didier turned to him, "Dinner?"

The princesses smiled excitedly.

"Oui," the king said, "diné."

Didier did not hesitate to accept, and the princesses all chirped in enthusiasm.

At the table, Princess Helene made her way to sit next to her love, Princess Amelia and Princess Nanette took their seats across from the two, Queen Antonella took the head, and the king took the other head.

They discussed music and all sorts of different events, the princesses agreeing with practically everything Didier said.

By dessert Didier was full, but he didn't dare disappoint the king.

"How long have you been playing?" Princess Helene asked him as the dessert was placed in front of her.

"Since I was four," Didier swallowed his bite, "and so on and so on."

"Who taught you?" Princess Nanette ignored her dessert.

"My mother paid for me to have a teacher. I was his pupil until I was fifteen."

"What happened?" Princess Amelia questioned.

Didier wiped his mouth, his powder coming slightly off on his napkin, "My master passed, I moved out, and by then I was ready to take my talent much more seriously. Thus, I began looking for places to perform and people to teach. Five months ago I got a letter to play at a near by theatre, which I quickly accepted. The crowd apparently loved me, thus I got more offers. Then, your father gave me a medal and I began being taught by Monsieur Satordi. Now, I am here."

There was a long pause, and then Nanette seemed to get an idea.

"Papa," Princess Nanette turned to her father, "may I get lessons from Monsieur Didier?"

"Me as well!" Princesses Helene and Amelia called.

The queen chuckled at her daughters' crushes and the king calmed them all down.

He looked at Didier, "Monsieur Didier, would you be willing to coach my daughters in the art of harpsichord?"

Didier took a moment; him teaching the king's daughters?

He looked at three, then back at the king, and smiled, "Oui, Votre Altesse. I would love to."


	9. Seul Un

"Il est pointu, Votre Grâce." La main Didier dirigé à la bonne clé, son sourire de plus en plus: Il a été fait de la toucher!

"Hélène, s'il vous plaît." Elle lui a dit. Il a été surpris, mais il a accepté tout de même.

Le serviteur frappa à la porte.

"Même heure jeudi?" Elle lui a demandé.

Il lui baisa la main, "Oui, et continuer à pratiquer vos échelles."

Elle hocha la tête et a été escorté par la servante, la princesse Nanette escorté par un autre.

Il lui baisa la main, "Bonne journée, madame."

"Nanette". Elle lui a dit.

Il hocha la tête et est devenu un peu inquiet: Ils étaient tous dans l'amour avec lui.

Elle s'assit au piano, sa robe prendre le fauteuil en entier.

Les deux examiné ce qu'il a enseigné à ses trois jours plus tôt, sa posture la main et la définition a été horrible comme il était pour les deux passé des semaines.

À la fin de l'heure, le serviteur a frappé et Didier embrassée la main.

Seulement un de plus pour la journée.

Un autre fonctionnaire a la princesse Amélie de, sa robe plus près de son corps et ses cheveux en chignon.

Il lui baisa la main et elle se mit à s'asseoir près du piano.

"Qu'est-ce que vous vous souvenez, Amélie?" Didier assis à côté d'elle.

Elle a commencé à jouer comme elle les nommait, "L'échelle de D ... l'échelle F ... l'échelle G ... et leurs arpèges."

Elle prouve aisément qu'elle disait la vérité, et Didier hocha la tête. Elle était le seul que réellement pratiqué.

"Très bien," il a applaudi, "excellent!"

Elle rougit un peu, mais bientôt sorti une feuille de musique, "j'ai trouvé une partie de cette musique dans la salle de musique de mon père et j'ai pensé que je l'essayer."

Didier signe au piano, "Be my guest."

Elle a placé la musique sur le stand. Il était un pion amateur, et elle a joué avec facilité. Sa posture était parfait, son accent n'a pas été touché, et sa confiance grandissante. Bien sûr, elle a dû arrêter et de démarrer plusieurs fois, mais Didier a voulu voir comment elle a joué avant qu'il ne procède à son secours.

Après une dizaine de minutes elle fini et le regarda. Sa main était sous son menton en poudre et ses lèvres rouges ont été pincées par la pensée.

Puis, il se souvint de quelque chose.

Il la regarda après un certain temps et dit: "Autre que l'arrêt et le départ, il était très bon. Cependant, vous avez fait quatre erreurs qui sont facilement reconnaissables. Comme votre professeur, je vous demande de le trouver et l'auto correct. "

Il a vu beaucoup de lui-même dans cette jeune dame.

Et il a refusé d'oublier son maître.


	10. Refus

Il était tard dans la nuit, mais il a dû le voir.

Frapper à la porte un garde répondit, "Oui?"

"J'ai besoin de voir M. Satori", at-il dit, "Dites-lui que c'est Didier."

Le gardien a fermé la porte et pouvait l'entendre marcher loin, une autre ouverture de la porte. Après une longue pause, deux traces se dirigeaient vers la porte où Didier attend avec impatience.

Il ouvrit la porte, "Didier? Je vous ai dit d'obtenir un nouveau maître. "

"Je veux être le vôtre, monsieur," dit Didier à travers le peu d'espace dans la porte, "S'il vous plaît, monsieur Satori. Je veux être votre élève. Qu'ai-je fait de mal?"

"Didier," Satori a commencé, "c'est-"

"Je peux changer!" Didier est devenue désespérée, "S'il vous plaît, monsieur! Juste m'apprendre. Enseigne-moi, monsieur! S'il vous plaît! "

Satori regarda le jeune homme. Il voulait seulement Didier à son meilleur niveau et il était bien conscient que finalement sa jalousie serait obtenir le meilleur de lui.

Peu importe, il a laissé le musicien venir à l'intérieur.

Didier et Satori entré dans la salle de musique. Didier s'est vite rendu compte comment les différents Satori regardait sans la poudre ou la perruque, mais ignoré. Ce n'était pas ce qui était important maintenant.

Les deux assis, "Comment ça va avec les princesses?"

"Un seul d'entre eux aspire réellement à jouer. Les deux autres ne prie pour moi pour leur demander leurs mains. "

Satori se mit à rire. Ce fut un choc d'entendre ce rire l'homme, mais Didier a rejoint néanmoins.

En sirotant son verre Satori souvenu de quelque chose et se leva, "J'ai vu cela et pensé à vous ..." marchant au piano, il revint avec un morceau de musique, "Il me semblait que quelque chose que vous pouvez jouer."

Didier posa sa tasse et prit la feuille de lire les notes et l'écoute dans sa tête.

Quelle élégance! Quelle pureté et la perfection!

Didier était flattée. Il leva les yeux vers son maître, "Pourrais-je jouer?"

Satori lui tendit son propre violon, "Bien sûr."

Didier a rapidement saisi le violon et la musique et n'a pas hésité à commencer à jouer, et quand il entendit dans sa tête, il était élégant.

Satori viens d'écouter.

La soirée est devenue plus sombre, mais ni est devenu somnolent. Comme Didier joué Satori écouté, et comme Satori écouté Didier joué.

Une fois terminé Didier, comme toujours, Satori n'a pas reconnu son éclat.

Didier se tourna vers son professeur.

Satori a simplement dit, "Vous avez fait trois notes plat. Trouvez-les. "

Et avec un sourire, Didier l'a fait.


	11. Pour apprendre à Waltz

Satori lui tendit sa musique et Didier sourit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte du palais.

Arrivant juste à temps, Amelie était déjà au piano, et comme toujours il y avait de la place pour Didier de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Avez-vous pratiquer?" Didier assis et fit un geste pour elle de faire ses gammes.

"Deux heures par jour," at-elle joué, "car je n'ai pas grand chose à faire."

Elle a conclu toutes ses échelles et est allé sur des arpèges, "J'ai finalement maîtrisé l'autre morceau que tu m'as donné."

"Je serai le juge de cela." Il lui a dit, les deux d'entre eux en souriant.

Elle a finalement terminé tous ses exercices.

"Voulez-vous changer pour une valse?" At-il demandé, en regardant les notes qu'il lui avait donné.

Elle s'animait, "Puis-je? S'il vous plaît? "

Il sourit, "Bien sûr."

Elle frappa avec excitation, puis retourna son attention au piano.

"Un", at-il dit, "deux ... trois ... quatre!"

Elle a changé la tonalité à trois / quatre et a fait de sa mieux pour continuer à jouer la même chanson.

Elle a très bien fait.

Merveilleusement, en fait.

Elle déchiffrer les notes et, dans sa esprit, a ajouté trois notes à chaque mesure. Ce n'est pas un amateur et ce n'était certainement pas médiocre.

Il était l'œuvre d'un élève de Didier Moreau.

Une fois qu'elle a obtenu les bases de celui-bas, elle a joué tout au long de la dernière fois et regarda Didier avec un sourire.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Prendre une minute pour penser qu'il est venu à une conclusion, "Jamais dansé une valse?"

Elle a pris un moment pour penser, "Je ne connais pas."

Il se leva et sonna. Un domestique parut et il alla vers lui, "Apportez votre artiste habituelle s'il vous plaît."

La servante hocha la tête, et l'homme pas trop longtemps après et plus d'une feuille de musique est arrive, "Oui, monsieur?"

Didier l'a dirigé vers le piano, ce qui se Amelie, "Voulez-vous jouer votre plus élégante valse?"

Il fit une grimace, "Oui, monsieur. Bien sûr. "

Il s'inclina devant Amelie et ensuite à jouer, Didier lui prenant la main pour danser.

"Que faites-vous, monsieur?" Amélie en question.

Il lui baisa la main, "Si vous voulez jouer une valse, vous devez comprendre comment les gens sont censés danser à un."

"Je sais comment danser une valse, Monsieur Didier," at-elle dit, "Qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin est-"

"C'est aussi une excuse pour vous de m'apprendre à danser," interrompit-il. Elle le regarda et il a en outre expliqué: «Je n'ai jamais été enseigné."

Elle rougit, et contrairement à avant, elle n'avait pas honte de "Bien sûr, monsieur. Il suffit de suivre mon exemple. "

Elle posa sa main droite sur son épaule, sa main gauche sur sa taille, sa main droite tenant sa gauche.

"Au départ, l'homme mène la danse", lui dit-elle, "mais depuis que je vous enseigne ce que nous pouvons mettre sur le côté pour l'instant."

Il hocha la tête et elle a commencé à compter par trois, ses pieds légèrement trébucher sur l'autre.

Elle lui a montré comment son tournoyer et comment donner un pourboire, comment diriger et comment suivre, et les deux d'entre eux ne tarda pas avoir le temps de leur vie.

Après un moment, il a commencé à diriger, sa maladresse faire rire, mais il s'est rapidement rattraper et rattraper cela.

Après son renversement, il l'éleva dans ses bras, leur quelque chose de proximité nouvelle et intrigante, ses bras autour de sa taille et de la sienne sur sa poitrine. Était-ce le début de quelque chose de plus ...?

La réponse à cette faudra attendre, car il est venu frapper à la porte, Amélie immédiatement se séparer de son professeur.

Un domestique ouvrit la porte et Didier hocha la tête, baisant la main d'Amélie après qu'elle collecte à sa musique.

"En trois jours, Madame?" Il voulait la voir plus tôt que cela.

Elle hocha la tête, se sentant de la même manière qu'il a fait, "Trois jours"

"Á mercredi." Il fit un geste comme elle a été escorté.

"Á mercredi." Elle fit revenir.

Il la regarda partir, l'artiste qui la suivait.

Un tel sentiment ne s'était jamais surmonter ce jeune musicien. Était-ce l'amour? Était-ce la luxure? Était-ce sa soif de pouvoir?

Il a placé sa tête dans ses mains, comme il a entendu le bruit de la fermeture de la porte.


	12. Chance d'une vie

Satori était nerveux que jamais.

Une audition comme celui-ci n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie.

Il a écouté les artistes avant lui et ils étaient pas mal du tout. Sa prière était seulement qu'ils n'étaient pas mieux.

Ils ont appelé son nom et il a avalé. Facile, Satori, facile. Il suffit de jouer votre morceau et tout ira bien.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la salle, son violon secouant comme sa main gauche ne pouvait pas se calmer.

Les trois juges s'assirent devant lui.

Il s'inclina et mis la musique sur le stand. Exhalant tous ses nerfs, il se calma et commença à jouer.

La pièce a commencé avec tant d'élégance et si parfaitement. Il a commencé à jouer staccato, 2/4. Les visages des juges est resté le même, la façon de Satori a fait quand il a vu jouer Didier, mais à l'intérieur ils étaient debout et applaudissant. Toutefois, ils demeurent à leur place.

Avec la confiance Satori ferma les yeux et joue de mémoire, un peu improviser maintenant. Il ne se soucie pas si ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

Il avait besoin de cette performance.

Il avait besoin de ce public.

Il avait besoin de cela.

Quand il eut fini, il ouvrit les yeux.

La femme au milieu parlé, "Nous allons revenir à vous, monsieur."

Il s'inclina et a récolté sa musique, de quitter la salle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Plus tard dans la semaine après avoir remis sa musique et Didier l'a envoyé pour enseigner la princesse Amélie, il a reçu une lettre.

La peur, l'excitation, et la stupidité jeta passé son cerveau, mais il n'a pas le temps de rester là.

Il a pris le coupe-papier déchiré et ouvrir l'enveloppe, ses doigts pratiquement déchirer le papier.

Puis, il a dû s'arrêter. Cette réponse va tout changer. Cet événement allait changer sa vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Il se rassit sur sa chaise, jetant la lettre sur la table. Il a dû prendre une pause.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures, il est retourné à la découverte de la réponse à son sort, la réponse à sa vie.

Lentement, il déplia le papier, Didier se précipiter dans la salle de musique.


	13. Bonnes Nouvelles, Nouvelles mauvais

"Satori! Satori! " Le jeune musicien appelé. Il frappa sur l'étude de son maître, "Satori, vous ne croirez pas ce qui s'est passé!"

"Pas plus que vous ..." murmura-t-Satori.

"Je pense que la princesse Amélie m'aime," Didier a commencé avec enthousiasme », et je pense que je l'aime! Oh, Satori, je pense que je suis un homme qui est tombé en amour! Pourtant, je suis fou? Oh, qu'est-ce que ça fait? Je veux la serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que nous avons fait fondre dans l'autre. Je veux la voir le matin avant qu'elle a fait elle-même ressembler à une peinture inestimable. Je veux ... Je veux sa être le mien, Satori. Est-ce que l'amour est, Satori? Certes, vous l'avez ressenti avant."

Satori a donné Didier la lettre.

Il en lisait regardant avec inquiétude à son maître après, "Une tournée?"

Satori se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, "Je suis désolé, Didier."

Didier l'a suivi à la fenêtre, "Ne sois pas. Cela vaut la peine! Vous devriez aller!" Il a pris un moment," Mais ... Pourrai-je jamais-"

"voir me revoir?" Satori fini question du jeune homme, "Je ne sais pas."

Il se retourna vers le bas à la lettre, puis remonter au Satori, "Veux-tu jamais revenir à Blois?"

Satori haussa les épaules, "Je ne sais pas."

Didier ne savais pas comment gérer cela. D'une part, il était heureux pour Satori, mais de l'autre il voulait rester Satori.

Était-il égoïste?

Il ne pouvait pas dire.

Assis sur une chaise il a placé sa main sur sa bouche, toujours incapable de comprendre ce qu'il a lu, "Satori, je-"

"Je ne sais pas si je m'en vais, Didier," a dit son professeur, l'élève surprendre, "Je ne suis pas sûr."

Didier a grimpé, "Vraiment? Mais pourquoi? "

Il baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas dire que c'était à cause de Didier. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il était trop surpris par son élève de quitter.

Ainsi, il se tourna vers Didier et dit. "Voyager par ce temps est lui-même l'enfer."

Didier a souri.

Après un moment Satori frappa dans ses mains, "Alors, vous avez mentionné que vous étiez amoureux?"

"Peut-être dans l'amour, Satori," il a pris un siège, "Elle est d'une beauté et d'un pianiste merveilleux. Ses lèvres sont rouges comme un bouton de rose, ses yeux comme des étoiles et ses mains sont douces comme de la fourrure de mouton. Oh, je ne pourrais jamais aimer une femme comme je l'aime. "

Satori a pris sa chaise et sourit à Didier. Il avait lui-même été une fois dans l'amour, mais étant dans la profession musicale, elle était plus intéressé par quelqu'un dont le seul rêve était de faire des dizaines d'enfants.

La relation n'a jamais décollé.

Didier a continué sur la façon dont juste Amélie, comment sa corps était fait à la main par des anges.

Après avoir expliqué l'instant valse il soupira et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, ses lèvres rouges qui s'étend sur son visage quand il sourit.

Quel merveilleux sentiment que c'est d'être dans l'amour. Il est de rares occasions, cependant, qu'une telle beauté ne dure. Il est d'une occasion rare que deux personnes ne sont que l'autre est ces jours-ci, mais à l'époque il était passible de mort à désobéir aux règles du mariage.

Didier était, "Donc, puis-je avoir une leçon?"

Satori s'est ainsi, "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous apprenne?"

"Comment á sérénade, monsieur," at-il ouvert la porte, «Je tiens à séduire mon Amélie."

Satori eut un petit rire, "Oui, Didier. Je peux vous enseigner un de mes favoris, mais il est sur le piano," il regarda fixement son élève, "Êtes-vous prêt à relever le défi? "

Didier fait son chemin vers le clavecin, "Toujours".


	14. Décontenancé

Au fil des semaines, l'amour entre Didier et Amélie a été gardé secret, pour l'amour de ses sœurs et pour le bien de sa réputation.

Satori a commencé à prendre sur les autres élèves en léger espoir qu'il obtiendra plus de Didier et être en mesure d'aller de l'avant.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire, cependant.

Rien ne fonctionnait.

Un soir, Didier demanda son à chanter un opéra alors qu'il se mêlait la pièce sur le clavecin.

"Bien sûr, mon amour," elle se tenait, "Je chanterai pour toi."

Il a joué les premières notes, et très vite sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce.

Il était émerveillé.

Une femme avec une voix d'or a été parmi lui. Une femme qui a capturé son cœur avec sa beauté et de l'art. Une femme qu'il voulait épouser était devant.

Une fois qu'elle a terminé l'opéra, il a sauté de son siège et la souleva du sol, et elle tourne romantique.

Après avoir ri jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer, il posa ses pieds sur le sol de nouveau ses doigts glisser dans la sienne.

Il était désespéré de l'embrasser. Il voulait que ses lèvres et il voulait que son corps. Il la voulait.

Placer la plus douce main sur sa joue la princesse sourit, son visage blanc de la rotation de la couleur de rose comme il rougit sous sa poudre.

"Je t'aime, Didier." Elle a chuchoté dans son oreille.

Il embrassa sur la joue, "Et Je t'aime, Amélie."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux de l'autre, dès la séparation, comme on frappa à la porte.

"Oui?" Amélie appelé, et une femme a vite couru vers elle.

"Madame!" S'écria-t-elle joyeusement, "Vous n'en croirez pas ce qui s'est passé!"

"Qu'est-ce que vous parlez?" Amélie demandé.

"Le roi vous a trouvé un prétendant!" La femme prit la main d'Amélie, "Il est ici, maintenant!"

Cœur d'Amélie's tomba à ses pieds.

Elle regarda á Didier, cherchant désespérément à avouer son amour pour lui.

La femme traîné Amelie sur la pièce comme elle agita des baisers à son amour, Didier agitant dès la porte claqua derrière elle.

S'effondre sur le canapé, il ne put retenir ses larmes. L'amour de sa vie allait bientôt se marier par un autre. Quelle sensation horrible qui a grandi en lui à ce moment.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui il pourrait aller à.

En quittant le palais le plus rapidement possible, il se rendit à Satori, frapper à la porte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

"Ouvrez!" Didier pleuré, des larmes à venir sur son visage, "Satori!"

Un domestique ouvrit la porte, faire suer à venir sur son visage. "Êtes-vous le médecin?"

Didier gelé, "Docteur?"

"Maître Satori est malade," a expliqué le serviteur. "Il est malade."

Didier poussé passer le serviteur et a couru dans la direction de laquelle il a entendu des gémissements et des cris de douleur.

Il poussa la porte, "Mon dieu ..."

Satori couché dans son lit, le corps couvert dans une couverture et son visage orné de petits points rouges.

Didier courut à lui, saisissant sa main, "Satori? Satori, vous m'entendez?" Il a rapidement attrapé par les épaules, "Satori! "

Il n'était pas mort, mais regardé comme si il aurait pu être.

Didier a attrapé le corps de son maître et a pleuré sur elle, priant Dieu d'avoir ce serait une erreur.

"Mon dieu ..." Il était sans voix. La possibilité qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer ...

Il s'est mis en colère en laissant son esprit pense aussi loin.

"Merde!" il frappa du poing sur la table en face de lui, "Merde, monsieur! Pourquoi faut-il dieu vous a fait ça? C'est un blasphème! Blasphème! "

Il n'a pas pu expliquer pourquoi il était si en colère, mais je pense que je peux décrire:

Satori n'a pas "oo" ou "aw" à sa perfection. Il a contesté ce musicien. Satori a donné Didier moyens d'améliorer, et ce fut différent.

C'est ce que fait Didier amour Satori.

Promettant de rester au chevet de son maître jusqu'à ce que son état de santé s'est amélioré, il a rejeté ses classes avec les autres princesses. La nuit et le jour, il est resté à droite à côté de lui, refusant de quitter.

Il jouait du violon pour divertir l'homme immobile, un sourire de plus en plus au sein de Satori, mais pas sur son visage.

Les semaines se rendent ces nouvelles a été longue, mais Didier pourrait dire la maladie de Satori a été récupérer.

Il a reçu une seule lettre de son amour, qui était rempli de vérités malheureuses.

Elle lui a dit comment ils pourraient ne jamais se revoir après son mariage. Elle a expliqué comment son mariage était d'une importance vitale, mais elle était malheureuse. Cependant, elle voulait le voir une dernière fois.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser de côté Satori, cependant.

Ainsi, elle est venue à lui.

Didier a ouvert la porte pour elle, passer rapidement à l'intérieur.

Le moment elle a enlevé le manteau horrible, il la souleva, lui faisant tournoyer en rond, son rire, la première chose agréable qu'il a entendu en jours.

Plaçant ses pieds en arrière sur le sol, il embrassa sur la joue.

Elle tressaillit.

Séparer de ses bras, elle se détourna, Didier confus quant à pourquoi elle faisait cela.

"Amélie?" At-il demandé, "Est quelque chose de mal?"

Comme il s'approchait, elle le frappa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, les larmes venir sur son visage.

"C'est un sacrilège!" Dit-elle, "Je suis fiancée! Je suis ... Je-"

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et a crié. Accroupie, elle a crié une fois de plus, la mendicité pour une réponse à pourquoi elle voulait cet homme. Prier pour une réponse à pourquoi elle était prête à trahir les ordres de son père.

L'adultère était impie. L'adultère était un péché, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister à quel point elle aimait ce violoniste.

Il hésitait à lui tenir après ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais elle a vite attrapé et lui a tiré dans ses bras, hurlant en sa chemise.

Il s'agenouilla à son niveau. Refusant d'admettre que leur amour est inhibée il l'a gardée dans ses bras, absorbant la dernière fois qu'il se sentirait ce type ou de la chaleur.

Avant il le savait, cependant, le serviteur est arrivé dans la chambre, annonçant la récupération de Satori.


	15. Aimer un autre

Didier couru dans la chambre, suivant Amélie.

Le serviteur se tenait de côté comme Satori ouvrit les yeux, ses taches rouges disparu.

"Satori?" Didier doucement repoussé des cheveux de son maître, "Satori, vous m'entendez?"

Satori ouvrit doucement les yeux, en souriant à Didier, "Oui, Didier. Je peux vous entendre. "

Une larme de joie venaient de Didier alors qu'il s'agenouillait sur ses genoux, remerciant Dieu, Satori placé légèrement sa main sur la tête de son élève, et Amélie regardait la scène:

Elle a été étonnée qu'un homme pouvait pleurer pour un autre de telle manière. Elle a été étonnée de cette Didier sentiment profond ressenti.

Elle a été étonnée qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir pour elle-même, même si elles ne se marient.

Soupirant légèrement, elle rentra dans la pièce principale, prit son manteau et sortit de la maison sans regarder en arrière.


	16. Défiez Acceptés

Non seulement pouvez-Satori se promener, mais aussi qu'il pouvait dire Didier à jouer, et jouer Didier a fait.

Comme Satori a continué à regagner sa force Didier bricolé sur son violon et le piano, essentiellement pratique, mais aussi en jouant tout ce Satori a crié pour lui.

Après Satori a été bien pendant trois jours et Didier a commencé à penser à Amélie. Le mariage était dans un mois, et il serait écrasé à le voir.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle évolué.

Elle se fit ignorer Didier existence même. Un homme comme lui aimait un autre, et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir.

De toute évidence, ses sœurs ne se remit jamais de lui, mais elle devait le faire.

Elle a dû oublier.

Et très lentement, Didier oublié aussi.

"Non, revenez!" Satori lui dit, "Retourne à la première mesure et de jouer ce morceau. Il ne sonne pas juste."

Didier hocha la tête et continua sur le violon comme Satori menti sur le canapé, fermant les yeux pour écouter.

Il a joué le morceau encore et encore, à essayer de comprendre ce qui ne sonnait pas bien.

Il a mis son violon en position de repos. "Maître, il n'ya rien de mal avec cette pièce. Je l'ai joué sans problème plus de six fois. Vous venez de me tester, n'est-ce pas? "

Satori ouvrit un œil avec un sourire, et Didier savais que cela voulait dire "oui".

"Maintenant, clavecin." Satori dit, Didier déjà à le battre pour le punch.

Il a rapidement passé en revue tous ses échelles et ses arpèges, Satori plaçant une feuille de musique en face de lui.

"Du sommet," Satori a sorti sa baguette, "Un, deux, trois."

Didier a joué comme Satori menée.

Nouvelle musique était là pour lui à déchiffrer, mais tout cela a été facile pour lui Chaque dernière note était celui d'un amateur.

Satori arrêté son jeu et se mit à réfléchir. Sinon, comment aurait-il contester son élève?

Puis, il a eu une idée.

En entrant dans son étude, il est revenu avec une pile de papier, le plaçant sur une table à côté de violon de Didier.

"Votre mission," Satori lui ai dit, "est de composer un morceau."

Didier se leva, regardant toutes les pages, "Quelque chose longtemps?"

Satori hocha la tête, "Ni plus, ni moins."

C'était vraiment un défi Didier accepterait, "N'importe quel type de musique?"

"Vient d'être si longtemps," Satori tapota le tas, "Êtes-vous prêt à aller jusqu'au bout?"

Didier ramassé la pile, "Toujours".

Satori saisit les épaules de son élève et lui sourit. Didier sourit comme Satori frappa dans ses mains, "Vous avez une semaine. Je ne veux pas vous voir avant que le temps est écoulé. Compris? "

Didier hocha la tête de compréhension.

Gestion pour ramasser son violon Didier se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à relever le défi qu'il venait d'accepter.


	17. À un prix

Une fois de plus, il avait oublié le mot 'sommeil'.

Pour composer une œuvre d'art dans une semaine, c'était certainement une tâche difficile, mais il a refusé de faire marche arrière à partir de celui-ci. Satori attendait beaucoup de lui, et il n'a jamais voulu le décevoir.

Il serait bricoler sur le violon et son clavecin tout le temps, prendre des notes aléatoires et des mélodies aléatoires dans les efforts pour créer ce chef-d'œuvre.

Un soir, tard dans la nuit, il était assis par une seule bougie, essayer d'écrire pièce quand on frappa à la porte.

Il alla à la porte et l'ouvrit, révélant la princesse Hélène.

Il s'inclina, "Majesté, je-"

"Hélène," at-elle dit, "Puis-je entrer?"

Il prit son manteau et elle entra, regardant autour de la petite salle.

"Votre maison est agréable," dit-elle, effleurant le clavecin, "et plutôt joli."

"Merci, madame," dit-il, en désignant pour elle d'avoir un siège.

Elle ne s'est pas assis et a continué à parler, "Ma sœur va se marier dans moins d'un mois. Toute la France est en pleine effervescence à ce sujet," elle s'approcha de lui, "Êtes-vous assister à ce mariage? "

"Je suppose que je dois faire."

Elle se mit à rire, "Vous n'avez pas à faire quelque chose," elle s'approcha de lui, «à l'exception m'enseigner l'art de», elle posa sa main sur son épaule, "musique."

Cette dégoûté lui. Une femme qui ne se soucient pas de cette forme d'art magnifique était prêt à prétendre tout ce qu'elle puisse être intime avec l'homme en face d'elle.

Il poussa sa main, "Franchement, je ne crois pas que vous avez ce qu'il faut."

Elle pinça les lèvres à ce sujet.

Ensuite, elle a fait un sourire béat et se dirigea vers le clavecin, ses doigts effleurant les touches.

"Combien un instrument comme celui-ci doit dire pour vous", at-elle dit, «Une femme de ma stature est plutôt menacé comment vous faire battre les cœurs," at-elle pris son violon, "avec un instrument stupide. "

Elle se retourna vers lui, "Bien sûr, un tel instrument est très utile pour vous. Vous avez des besoins, monsieur, et moi aussi vous besoin de ce morceau de bois, et je n'ai aspects les plus vitaux pour assister à," elle cueillit une corde sur l'instrument," et vous pouvez m'aider tendance à eux. "

Il arqua un sourcil, "Est-ce que vous me soudoyer?"

Elle se mit à rire, "Oh, ce merveilleux violoniste comme vous ne devriez pas avoir à poser une telle question pathétique," elle cueillit une autre, "Vous de tous les gens sachent."

"Je suis un musicien, pas un médium." Il lui a dit.

Elle cueillit une autre, en le laissant sonner, "Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas? Ainsi, je vous prie, Monsieur Didier Le grand violoniste, pourquoi suis-je venu ici ce soir? "

Ce révolté. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait et elle le faisait bien. C'était une princesse qui aimait à abuser du pouvoir, et elle se balançait tous ses rêves en face de son nez.

Elle jeta un peu le violon sur la table, Didier courir à elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas cassée, mais elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Il n'osait pas la combattre, "La réponse est non, your Altesse," at-il poussé son passage, "Il sera toujours."

Elle attrapa son bras, "Tu oses désobéir à la fille de votre roi?"

Il se tourna vers elle, "Tu peux être la fille de mon roi, mais vous êtes dégoûtant!"

Elle se mit à rire, "Faire un accord avec le violoniste le plus réussi et beau en France n'est pas dégoûtant. Cependant, ce violoniste très désireux d'être avec ma sœur mariée est."

Il a été pris de court. Elle savait de l'incident entre Amélie et lui-même. Elle savait de leur amour.

Il a tenu sa garde, avalant nerveusement.

Elle savait qu'elle surprise, son sourire béat se transformer en un sourire, "Alors, qu'est-ce que ça va être? Je détruire votre réputation ... ou vous devenez le violoniste le plus célèbre de tous les de l'Europe?"

Pour être dans cette situation n'était certes pas idéal. S'il dit "non", non seulement sa réputation serait endommagé, mais Amélie aussi. Si il a dit "oui", toutes les possibilités connues de l'homme serait à ses pieds.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il était tellement mal à l'accepter, mais pour l'amour d'Amélie ... son amour ...

Souriant, elle savait qu'elle avait pris sa langue, et l'amena dans un baiser.

Ses lèvres étaient cupides et son étaient inattendus. Il s'est fait séduire par elle, ignorant quelle erreur ce fut tout.

Pour venir la chercher dans ses bras il l'amena vers la chambre à coucher, ses lèvres toujours embrasser son.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, la main sur sa poitrine.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, sa main en la poussant hors de lui et il se tenait, assise sur le lit.

Elle le plaça sur une chaise et commença à défaire ses vêtements.

Morceau par morceau, elle tout ce qui restait était sa poitrine nue, et à sa grande horreur, elle a commencé à défaire ses vêtements.

Il ne voulait rien de plus que de la repousser comme elle a exposé sa poitrine, l'embrasser, ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le nez touchant, "Une vie de possibilités est sur son chemin, Didier. Mais pour l'instant ..." elle posa sur le lit, "Emmène-moi. "

Permanent et en regardant la princesse, il soupira, en enlevant son pantalon et de faire comme dit.


	18. Pour honte

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin honte, en priant tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, mais sentant le corps au chaud dans ses bras, il serait idiot de le nier.

Verrouillage de la porte, il se retourna sur le lavabo, désespérée de se sentir propre après la nuit précédente.

Tout était en désordre. Il venait de l'intimité avec une princesse, et sachant cette femme, elle peut exposer son amour pour Amélie de toute façon.

Claquant son poing dans le mur, c'était à une perte. Que faire? Que faire?

Didier elle chantait, Où êtes-vous?

Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le lit, "Vous me dégoûtez."

"Et c'est des nouvelles?" elle sourit.

Une larme ou deux descendit son visage et elle haleta, "Ne pleure pas! Les hommes qui crient sont faibles! Et un homme de votre 'taille'"- il roulait des yeux, à ce- "ne devrait pas avoir besoin de pleurer."

"Vous n'êtes horrible." Il essuya ses larmes.

"C'est peut-être vrai," at-elle tendu en travers du lit, "mais je suis aussi froid. Tiens-moi. "

Un instant d'hésitation, mais il a fait comme il a été dit, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps nu...

Elle gémit fort heureusement, "Votre corps est chaud, Didier," elle lui baisa la main, "et très ferme ..."

Ils sont restés là-bas, elle pleasured d'être dans ses bras et lui en pensant à tous les événements honteux qui ont eu lieu.

Célibataires et de la scène des actes sexuels avec la fille du roi pour le pouvoir?

Il aurait dû être brûlé sur le bûcher.

Après un moment, elle tourna son corps si elle était en face de lui, sa main frottant sa poitrine, "Avez-vous aimé ce que vous avez vu, monsieur?"

Il ne voulait pas répondre à cela. Il a été repoussé par toute la situation.

Étouffement larmes, il a répondu sans ambages, "Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Ne doit pas que ce sera suffisant? "

Elle pinça les lèvres, "Ce n'est pas tout ce que je voulais," ses yeux semblaient à la baisse, "mais j'ai été très satisfait."

Elle rit comme il se leva et s'éloigna du lit, en plaçant une main sur sa bouche et en laissant les larmes me viennent sur son visage.

Honte a tout ce qu'il avait. Actions honteuses a eu lieu la veille au soir. Une telle vulgarité était devant lui.

Et tout cela parce qu'il est tombé amoureux.

Elle avait fait de cet homme puissant envie de rien d'autre qu'une pute incompétent.

Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de sa poitrine par derrière, souriant dans son dos.

"Vous avez perdu votre virilité, avez-vous?" Ses mains glissa plus bas, "Oh!" lui tourna vers elle, "Quelle chose merveilleuse. "

Elle l'attira dans un baiser, son sourire de plus en plus.

Puis il la repoussa.

"Didier?" Elle a été choquée, mais bientôt il vint vers elle, son visage furieux et sa main autour de son cou.

Il n'a jamais pressé ses mains, cependant, "Dis tout ce que tu veux sur moi," at-il étouffé ses larmes, "mais ne dites pas un mot sur Amélie!"

Elle avait peur à ce point, mais a gardé son regard béat, "J'ai déjà eu ... ce que je voulais. Pourquoi devrais-je tiens à vous mettre dans l'embarras?"

"Parce que, Votre Altesse," il serra les dents, "vous n'êtes rien, mais égoïste, gâté, bonne à rien salope."

Elle sourit, contenant encore sa peur très bien, "Votre point de l'être?"

Il se sentait vaincu, mais comme elle il retint sa faiblesse, "Ruine ma vie. Allez-y, mais ne rien faire pour nuire à Amélie, "at-il avalé, "Got it? "

Elle hocha la tête légèrement, laissant sa main à peu près de son cou.

Reprenant ses vêtements, il les jeta vers elle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, "Va-t'en, Madame. La prochaine fois que nous rencontrons ce sera à la noce ..." il a pris un moment pour réfléchir à ce sujet, "ou dans des quartiers de satin."

Fermer la porte aux toilettes Hélène soupira. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait de lui, mais pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Comme le mal comme elle semblait, tout ce qu'elle voulait lui monter à l'autel avec elle, jurant de ne jamais laisser ses côtés.

Elle n'a jamais prévu de parler à quiconque de la relation entre sa sœur et Didier. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une chance de se sentir proche de lui. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aurait tué pour.

En réalité, nous sommes tous un peu comme ça.

Smirking légèrement une larme coulait sur sa joue comme elle a mis ses vêtements, en prenant son manteau de sortir du placard et la plumaison du violon une dernière fois avant de partir.


	19. Survivre Nous Allons

Preparing for his lesson he powdered his face, placed on his wig, his clothes, packed his violin and took the coach over to his master's.

Arriving he knocked on the door, Satordi answering it and welcoming in his pupil.

"Good morrow, Didier," he brought his student into the music room, "I presume you concluded your assessment?"

He pulled out a large stack of paper and handed it to Satordi, his master's smile growing.

Taking a seat he looked through the pages fascinated with each and note musical choice.

He looked up at his pupil, whom was still standing, "This is an opera," Didier nodded, "and a beauty at that."

Still in much awe he could never get over the beauty of what Didier had written. Each stroke of his pen was not a random choice. Each note was defined and had a story behind it.

He looked at Didier, "In Italian?"

Didier shrugged, "Seemed like a nice choice."

Satordi scratched his chin, "The story is of an interesting choice. I mean, the music itself is…" he was at a loss for words, "but the story? Why this story?"

Didier did not want to answer that, but Satordi was more than a teacher to him.

Satordi was a friend.

Taking a heavy breath he prepared to explain, "I was in love, as you know, but…sometimes love has a nasty way of coming back and taking a piece out of you and replacing it with the devil's spawn…" he made sure he didn't cry, "Love is a crude device that people will push you against the wall with. Love is a creation that is wonderful while it lasts, but when such joy is over it is Hell itself, dangling delightful bait in front of your very nose…with the nastiest prices."

He took another deep breath as his eyes began to water, "I came in contact with this two days ago, thus turning into my assignment. I am too ashamed to admit what I did, but it was the inspiration for this piece. My dear Satordi…I have been a horrid man."

Coming to his knees he began to sob, the guilty overcoming him like nothing else ever has.

Satordi simply watched, soon placing the sheet music down and kneeling down to the young musician's level, taking his face and smacking hard, Didier completely stunned.

"You listen to me, Didier," his voice was sterner than Didier had ever heard, "You are a wonderful and an even better musician. Love is a gift, and yes, at times it can be cruel. Whatever happened two days ago, though, does not define who you are or what you are to become. Don't you let this heartbreak destroy you, Didier. You can move passed it. And I will help you as your teacher," he grabbed Didier's hand, "and as your guide."

Nodding, Didier never thought he'd see this side of him, and neither did Satordi.

He would always be envious of the musician, and he would always want his kind of success, but Satordi came to notice that at this point it wouldn't matter.

Even though he'd never admit it, the two men were friends.

And that was good enough.


	20. Pour Oublier

Le jour du mariage arriva, et Didier tremblait.

"Êtes-vous prêt?" Un garde lui a demandé.

Il hocha la tête nerveusement, exhalant comme il se frotta les mains avant et en arrière.

Satori est arrivé et posa une main sur son épaule, "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien se passer."

"Même chose pour toi." Didier a dit, en essayant de donner un sourire rassurant.

Un garde fit un geste pour eux à le suivre dans l'église.

Le clavecin était plus grande que Satori jamais imaginé. Blanc comme la neige et les dentelles.

Tous les deux étaient dans la crainte.

"Ah, Didier!" Le roi marchait dans l'allée, en passant tout le siège vides, "Quel plaisir de vous revoir!"

Didier s'inclina, "Le plaisir est pour moi. En outre, vous n'avez inviter mon maître et moi de jouer."

Le roi regarda et sourit à Satori, "Bien sûr, le merveilleux Satori."

Satori s'inclina, "Merci, merci beaucoup, monsieur."

"Eh bien, je veux que le meilleur pour le mariage de ma fille," le roi sourit, "et qui pourrait être mieux que Didier et l'homme qui a rendu tout cela possible?"

Un zap légère de culpabilité zippé à travers Satori, mais il sourit et s'inclina une fois de plus que le roi a quitté.

Essayer le violon Didier a été plus que satisfaits des résultats.

"Dieu m'a envoyé ça," soupirait-il, "I love this!"

Satori joué au hasard sur le piano, ouvrant grand la bouche avec un sourire en sentant les touches.

"Il m'a envoyé ce ainsi," Satori haleta sur, "Merci!"

Les deux joué un duo non systématique, qui fut bientôt interrompu par un compositeur.

"Alors que les invités arrivent," at-il mis la musique sur son stand, «vous jouer cette pièce. Alors que son Altesse descend l'allée tu jouer la pièce en dessous, et après les vœux que vous ne jouez celle que je vous remettre plus tard. La réception a de la musique complètement différente, ce qui vous sera donné plus tard. Compris? "

Les deux hocha la tête, le compositeur de les laisser pendant un moment.

Satori a fait son chemin à Didier, "Vous êtes d'accord?"

"Merveilleux!" Didier n'a pas pu obtenir sur le violon, "C'est tellement beau, je-"

"Je veux dire à propos du mariage!" Dit-il plus fort que son intention, "Êtes-vous d'accord?"

Didier a pris une minute. Il ne voulait pas être vu par Amélie ou par Hélène, mais ce fut une autre occasion il n'aurait pas pu passer vers le haut.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il hocha la tête, "Oui."

C'était atrocement facile. Satori ne pouvait même pas compter le nombre de fois où il a failli tomber endormi et ne pouvait Didier. Néanmoins, ils ont continué à jouer jusqu'à ce qu'ils visaient à arrêter.

Après environ une heure, une fois que tout le monde s'était installés dans leurs sièges, les demoiselles d'honneur sont arrivés: Les soeurs d'Amélie.

Nanette salué Didier, Hélène le regardait aussi.

Didier a continué à jouer, mais il vit le visage magnifique d'Hélène, qui l'a surpris.

Finalement, elle a fait un sourire béat et se retourna, un peu à venir aux limites avec le fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir lui.

Satori a commencé à jouer de la musique donnée à lui comme Didier rejoint dans ses yeux plus sur Amélie que la musique.

Sa robe a ajouté à sa présence ange et son sourire céleste.

Cependant, elle n'a pas eu un sourire pendant le mariage.

Elle a repéré Didier, s'arrêtant presque comme elle marchait, mais le bras de son père était dans la sienne, donc elle continué.

Il n'était pas aussi beau que Didier, et même pas aussi beau que Satori. Je suppose que sa fortune faite pour cela.

Les deux ont échangé leurs voeux, Satori recherche principalement chez Didier, en vous assurant qu'il n'était pas en train de s'effondrer.

Didier a gardé son attention sur le mariage, et une fois qu'ils ont échangé leurs voeux, leurs lèvres appuyant et en acclamant les invités, il détourna les yeux, le compositeur les conduisit à la pièce qu'il avait placé sur son stand.

Didier regardé à droite à la musique, mais Satori joué par la mémoire et regardé comme Amélie et son mari couraient sur la porte, le sourire forcé sur les lèvres de le tuer à l'intérieur.

Avant ils ont joué pour la réception Didier a pris une belle teuf de l'eau, Satori après lui.

"Pouvez-vous faire cela?" Satori demandé, Didier jetant son verre sur le sol.

"Je ne sais pas, Satori!" Il cria, "Je ne sais pas."

"Messieurs, la réception commence en deux et j'ai besoin de toi prêt! Allons-y! "

Serrant les dents Didier fait son chemin vers le violon, Satori occuper son siège au clavecin.

Avant qu'ils ne commencent Didier a pris un dernier coup d'œil à Amélie, bientôt en soupirant et en tournant son attention à la musique.

Il a dû l'oublier.

Et comme il a joué, il n'a même pas me rappeler son nom.


	21. La voix parfaite

Satori avait trouvé la femme parfaite pour chanter l'opéra de Didier.

"Je ne peux pas croire," il l'avait invité plus de chez lui," que vous pouvez chanter dans une telle manière."

"J'ai mes professeurs à remercier pour cela." Elle prit un siège à côté du piano.

Satori assis à côté d'elle, en tendant la musique, "Je pense que vous serez très heureux avec ce qui est écrit."

Elle le prit volontiers, regardant par-dessus les différentes pages, émerveillés par ce que ses yeux lisaient.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire sur son visage, "Mon dieu! Et vous avez écrit ceci, monsieur?"

Son sourire s'est effacé lentement. Il n'a pas écrit la pièce il lui tendit. Il n'a pas écrit tout ça. Autant qu'il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il a fait ...

Il ne pouvait pas le faire à Didier.

Retrouver son sourire, il secoua la tête, "Non, Madame. Mon élève a écrit, et je suis très fier de lui pour cela."

Elle a fait un sourire flatteur, "Alors, vous devez être un professeur extraordinaire, Satori."

Et aucun contrôle sur elle, Satori rougit.


	22. L'histoire a été dit

Didier a été très satisfait de la femme Satori avait choisi. Il a été assez impressionné et a souhaité préparer un concert immédiatement.

Au cours des trois prochains mois, le spectacle était moulé et préparé pour la performance de la vie de cette jeune femme.

"Je ne peux pas croire cela," elle haletait.

"Vous le méritez, Aubrée," Satori lui ai dit quand ils ont vu l'ensemble de l'opéra de construire, "Vous êtes un chanteur agréable, et une personne magnifique."

Elle sourit, "Un merveilleux musicien et un charmant jeune homme que vous êtes, Satori," sourit-elle, "Vous êtes vraiment."

Didier a travaillé des heures entières avec Aubrée, deux d'entre eux trop excité pour le mois à venir.

Non seulement Didier, mais aussi Satori, et stylistes, scénographes, etc...

C'était le tout en temps voulu.

Le grand jour était venu.

"Je suis tellement nerveux." Elle ajusta sa robe.

"Aubrée, vous êtes un ange," Didier lui dit: "Un cadeau envoyé le ciel formulaire."

"Vous êtes d'une beauté, Madame," Satori lui baisa la main, "Pas besoin de s'inquiéter."

L'entraîneur est arrivé au théâtre, tous les trois d'entre eux font leur chemin à la vaste scène.

Aubrée lui prit la main, "Vous êtes plus nerveux que moi."

Il regarda son, élargissant son sourire alors qu'il essayait de cacher sa rougeur.

Le reste de l'orchestre est entré, y compris le conducteur.

Il a été la soirée d'ouverture et la maison était pleine, la famille royale en prenant les sièges habituels.

Le conducteur est sorti, l'orchestre tapant leurs arcs sur leurs stands, les applaudissements public.

Il a présenté Aubrée, Didier, et Satori, l'ensemble de l'auditoire applaudit à leurs noms, en particulier Didier.

L'opéra a commencé.

Les notes a volé dans les airs, chaque note chatouiller le public. Chaque note jouée par Satori a été séduit. Chaque note chantée par Aubrée était céleste. Chaque note baissée par Didier était agréable.

Heures et des heures le public était ravi. L'histoire Didier avait composé était saisissant. L'histoire de la séduction telle ou telle intimité ravissante et l'émotion était inspirante.

Hélène savait où l'histoire est née, et elle était flattée. Elle se félicite que l'amour de sa vie avait écrit un opéra basé hors d'elle.

Didier ne savais pas de ses sentiments, et il s'en fout.

Amélie, mais ...

C'était comme tomber en amour avec Didier tout recommencer.

L'opéra a conclu, et le public a eu cinq bonnes secondes pour réaliser pleinement que c'était fini.

Ils se sont tous levés, applaudissant incontrôlable.

Tous s'inclinèrent, le chef d'orchestre dirige l'orchestre se joindre à eux, y compris les membres d'autres opérations.

Le roi lui-même a dû faire calmer tout le monde, ses gardes l'ont suivi à la scène.

"Je dois dire," at-il commencé, «que c'est le meilleur opéra que j'ai entendu dans ma vie."

Ils ont tous applaudi, et le roi les établit: "Vous êtes un parfum dieu, Didier, et sont donc monsieur et madame Aubrée Satori," elle claqua des doigts," et je n'ai récompenses pour chacun de vous."

Un garde a remis un collier Aubrée, le roi expliquant les cadeaux, "Ce collier est dit pour aider votre voix," un autre garde a donné un arc Didier, "Cet arc est des poils plus fins cheval," le gardien final a donné Satori gants, "et ces gants sont d'aider vos mains dans les voies du clavecin.

"Vous êtes tous des dons de Dieu," il frappa, "Nous allons vous chérissez pour toujours."

S'écria-t-Aubrée, saisissant la main de Satori.

Didier pris une rose jeté dans le public, ses larmes venir sur son visage.

Hélène sourit à l'homme qui pleure devant elle.

Hommes faibles pleurer, mais il était le plus fort qu'elle ait jamais vu.


	23. Commence Toujours maintenant

Il ne s'attendait pas à profiter de cette offre.

"Satori," il a vu son ami à jouer sur le clavecin, "vous ne croyez pas ce qui s'est passé."

Satori se leva, "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Didier soupira nerveusement, "Rappelez-vous l'opéra?"

Satori fit une grimace, "Oui, Didier. Comment pourrais-je oublier?"

Il tendit la lettre á Satori, "Hommes sont venus de Paris pour le voir," Satori prit la lettre, "Ils sont m'offre un emploi."

Satori était sans voix. Il leva les yeux, "En tant que compositeur?"

"Et en tant qu'artiste," Didier haussa les épaules, "Il paie à merveille, mais je-"

"Prenez-le," Satori remis la lettre à lui.

Didier arqua un sourcil, "Quoi?"

Satori sourit, "Didier, tu es jeune homme avec un talent que les gens tueraient pour avoir. Vous êtes un cadeau envoyé par Dieu ... et vous ne devriez pas passer tout cela à Blois.

"Allez à Paris, vivez votre vie, et le succès que vous étiez censé être", il a placé sa main sur l'épaule de Didier, "Votre destin vous attend."

Pleurer, Didier tiré Satori dans une étreinte

Oui, l'envie s'est infiltrée dans les veines de Satori. Oui, il voulait lui avait offert ce poste. Oui, il tuerait pour avoir du succès de Didier ...

Mais quelque chose dans ce jeune homme l'arrêta lui.

Quelque chose à propos de ce jeune homme s'y opposait.

Quelque chose à propos de ce jeune homme a changé lui.

Il serait toujours jaloux, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser prendre le dessus sur lui ...

Et ce fut différent.

C'est ce que Didier a changé.

Satori avait changé Didier aussi.

Des années d'être adorée personne n'avait jamais osé le défier dans sa vie. Personne ne voulait le voir faire une erreur, car s'il le faisait, il serait écrasé, et il ne serait plus un don de Dieu.

Satori lui a montré, à travers lui aider avec la musique et avec la princesse Hélène ...

Qu'il n'est qu'un être humain.

Musiciens ne sont pas parfaits.

Mais, tout le monde était présumé Didier ...

Tous sauf Satori.

L'étreinte dissoute, les deux souriant à l'autre.

On frappa à la porte et Satori répondu alors que Didier s'essuya les yeux, "Oui?"

La servante entra, "Monsieur, Madame Aubrée est à la porte."

"Aubrée?" Satori interrogé, "Amenez-en!"

La servante hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de musique, Didier prenant sa lettre.

"Je dois partir le lundi," Didier a dit, "Je vous verrai avant?"

"Bien sûr." Satori sourit. Didier sourit et baisa la main de Aubrée comme il l'a passé sur son chemin.

"Aubrée," Satori fermé la porte à la salle de musique, "Quelle agréable surprise."

«Je savais que je serais", at-elle dit, "Je le suis toujours."

Il sourit, "Et à quelle occasion spéciale dois-je cette surprise?"

Elle sourit. Se rapprochant de lui ses yeux reflétaient parfaitement éteindre la lumière de la fenêtre. Sa main toucha sa joue, dès ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis ils étaient sur ses lèvres.

Enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille doucement ces messieurs l'avaient été dans cette attente. Il avait été en amour avec Aubrée partir du moment où il la vit.

L'attirant plus près sa main gauche sur sa joue et ils sont restés ensemble tout simplement, leurs lèvres serrées.

Ils se sont séparés, leur nez toucher.

Il fut flatté, "Aubrée ..."

Sa main se sentait la poudre sur son visage, "Tu es un homme merveilleux, Satori», elle regarda l'horloge, "je dois une partie de ma leçon vocal, mais je ne vous verrai ce soir."

Il était confus, "Ce soir?"

Elle ouvrit la porte, s'arrêtant pour faire demi-tour sur lui et sourit, "Ce n'était pas une question."

Fermant la porte derrière elle, tous les trois avaient un avenir bien merveilleux.


	24. une dernière fois

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin honte, en priant tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, mais sentant le corps au chaud dans ses bras, il serait idiot de le nier.

Verrouillage de la porte, il se retourna sur le lavabo, désespérée de se sentir propre après la nuit précédente.

Tout était en désordre. Il venait de l'intimité avec une princesse, et sachant cette femme, elle peut exposer son amour pour Amélie de toute façon.

Claquant son poing dans le mur, c'était à une perte. Que faire? Que faire?

Didier elle chantait, Où êtes-vous?

Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le lit, "Vous me dégoûtez."

"Et c'est des nouvelles?" elle sourit.

Une larme ou deux descendit son visage et elle haleta, "Ne pleure pas! Les hommes qui crient sont faibles! Et un homme de votre 'taille'"- il roulait des yeux, à ce- "ne devrait pas avoir besoin de pleurer."

"Vous n'êtes horrible." Il essuya ses larmes.

"C'est peut-être vrai," at-elle tendu en travers du lit, "mais je suis aussi froid. Tiens-moi. "

Un instant d'hésitation, mais il a fait comme il a été dit, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps nu...

Elle gémit fort heureusement, "Votre corps est chaud, Didier," elle lui baisa la main, "et très ferme ..."

Ils sont restés là-bas, elle pleasured d'être dans ses bras et lui en pensant à tous les événements honteux qui ont eu lieu.

Célibataires et de la scène des actes sexuels avec la fille du roi pour le pouvoir?

Il aurait dû être brûlé sur le bûcher.

Après un moment, elle tourna son corps si elle était en face de lui, sa main frottant sa poitrine, "Avez-vous aimé ce que vous avez vu, monsieur?"

Il ne voulait pas répondre à cela. Il a été repoussé par toute la situation.

Étouffement larmes, il a répondu sans ambages, "Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Ne doit pas que ce sera suffisant? "

Elle pinça les lèvres, "Ce n'est pas tout ce que je voulais," ses yeux semblaient à la baisse, "mais j'ai été très satisfait."

Elle rit comme il se leva et s'éloigna du lit, en plaçant une main sur sa bouche et en laissant les larmes me viennent sur son visage.

Honte a tout ce qu'il avait. Actions honteuses a eu lieu la veille au soir. Une telle vulgarité était devant lui.

Et tout cela parce qu'il est tombé amoureux.

Elle avait fait de cet homme puissant envie de rien d'autre qu'une pute incompétent.

Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de sa poitrine par derrière, souriant dans son dos.

"Vous avez perdu votre virilité, avez-vous?" Ses mains glissa plus bas, "Oh!" lui tourna vers elle, "Quelle chose merveilleuse. "

Elle l'attira dans un baiser, son sourire de plus en plus.

Puis il la repoussa.

"Didier?" Elle a été choquée, mais bientôt il vint vers elle, son visage furieux et sa main autour de son cou.

Il n'a jamais pressé ses mains, cependant, "Dis tout ce que tu veux sur moi," at-il étouffé ses larmes, "mais ne dites pas un mot sur Amélie!"

Elle avait peur à ce point, mais a gardé son regard béat, "J'ai déjà eu ... ce que je voulais. Pourquoi devrais-je tiens à vous mettre dans l'embarras?"

"Parce que, Votre Altesse," il serra les dents, "vous n'êtes rien, mais égoïste, gâté, bonne à rien salope."

Elle sourit, contenant encore sa peur très bien, "Votre point de l'être?"

Il se sentait vaincu, mais comme elle il retint sa faiblesse, "Ruine ma vie. Allez-y, mais ne rien faire pour nuire à Amélie, "at-il avalé, "Got it? "

Elle hocha la tête légèrement, laissant sa main à peu près de son cou.

Reprenant ses vêtements, il les jeta vers elle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, "Va-t'en, Madame. La prochaine fois que nous rencontrons ce sera à la noce ..." il a pris un moment pour réfléchir à ce sujet, "ou dans des quartiers de satin."

Fermer la porte aux toilettes Hélène soupira. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait de lui, mais pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Comme le mal comme elle semblait, tout ce qu'elle voulait lui monter à l'autel avec elle, jurant de ne jamais laisser ses côtés.

Elle n'a jamais prévu de parler à quiconque de la relation entre sa sœur et Didier. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une chance de se sentir proche de lui. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aurait tué pour.

En réalité, nous sommes tous un peu comme ça.

Smirking légèrement une larme coulait sur sa joue comme elle a mis ses vêtements, en prenant son manteau de sortir du placard et la plumaison du violon une dernière fois avant de partir.


End file.
